1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kung fu training device, more particularly to a training device that can adjust the heights of and the relative distances between three hitting pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most typical kung fu training device having three hitting portion is called wooden dummy. A wooden dummy has three hitting pole with fixed angle and relative position for the trainee to practice attack and defense tricks, and eventually it becomes a popular kung fu training device.
For realistic training or other purposes, the wooden dummy is constantly promoted, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,533, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,892, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,900, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,609, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,412, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,069, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,230, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,835, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,863 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,477.
However, not every trainee has the same height and body size, nor do all the simulating enemies have the same height, body size, attack and defense tricks. Thus, a kung fu training device is required to have adjustable hitting portions that can meet the trainee's need.
Some conventional kung fu training devices are therefore provided to achieve the above mentioned requirement. For example, TWM328888 provides a training device, which utilizes two discs having annularly-disposed teeth to engage with each other, thereby adjusting the included angle between the hitting portion and the pole. However, such annularly-disposed teeth are easily disengaged from each other due to the overloaded instantaneous force output by the trainee. Also, the teeth will be worn out eventually and lost its positioning function. That is, the durability of such training device is a problem. Moreover, the length of the hitting portion is still limited so that such training device cannot simulate enemies with different body sizes.